


Shaberu no Jutsu

by fujimotOchIaki7610



Series: Naruto's Little Ploy [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Feminine Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Good Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Great Cook Uzumaki Naruto, Minato alike Naruto, Naruto has everyone wrapped around his little finger, Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujimotOchIaki7610/pseuds/fujimotOchIaki7610
Summary: Shaberu no Jutsu. Merasa tak asing dengan jurus itu, kan?Ya, jurus yang Naruto sendiri tak sadari bahwa ucapannya mampu mengalahkan lawannya sebelum mereka bertarung. Sebenarnya shaberu no jutsu itu bukanlah sebuah jurus, hanya entah itu kebiasaan atau apapun itu yang selalu Naruto lakukan saat dirinya akan memulai pertarung. Sebuah kebiasaan untuk bicara sebelum bertarung, mencoba untuk membuka pemikiran lawannya untuk bisa berpikir positif dan kemungkinan dampak negatif yang akan terjadi, juga mengetuk hati lawannya untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto's Little Ploy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975702
Kudos: 3





	1. First Plan

Edited **Saturday, October 24, 2020.**

Shaberu no Jutsu. Merasa tak asing dengan jurus itu, kan?

Ya, jurus yang Naruto sendiri tak sadari memiliki jurus yang di setiap ucapannya mampu mengalahkan lawannya sebelum mereka bertarung. Sebenarnya shaberu no jutsu itu bukanlah sebuah jurus, hanya entah itu kebiasaan atau apapun itu yang selalu Naruto lakukan saat dirinya akan memulai pertarung. Sebuah kebiasaan untuk bicara sebelum bertarung, mencoba untuk membuka pemikiran lawannya untuk bisa berpikir positif dan kemungkinan dampak negatif yang akan terjadi, juga mengetuk hati lawannya untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Karena itulah orang-orang yang pernah menjadi lawan atau bahkan orang-orang yang menjadi saksi kejadian itu menyebut kebiasaan Naruto dengan nama shaberu no jutsu yang artinya jurus berbicara atau lebih tepatnya memberikan ceramahnya.

Orang(?) pertama yang menyadari hal itu adalah Kurama, sang rubah ekor sembilan, Kyuubi no Kitsune. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja, karna tepat di ulangtahun Naruto yang ke-5, Naruto mendapatkan serangan yang lebih intens daripada serangan sebelum sebelumnya dari beberapa penduduk desa bahkan shinobi Konoha, orang orang yang harusnya melindunginya karna dirinya masih dalam usia di bawah perlindungan dari shinobi bahkan dari para penduduk Konoha. Tentu saja karna intensitas serangan yang diterimanya lebih banyak dan lebih kuat, dampak pada tubuhnya juga sangat besar bahkan hampir mati jika saja Kyuubi tak menolong Naruto.

Dan saat itu juga pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto dan sadar bahwa Naruto tak hanya memiliki warna ayahnya, tapi juga otaknya, tak hanya memiliki wajah ibunya yang menyebabkanya terlihat sedikit feminim, tapi juga kejahilan ibunya. Dengan itu, Naruto memiliki kombinasi luar biasa dari ayah dan ibunya, otak cerdas yang mampu bersaing dengan klan yang memiliki otak jenius, Nara. Kapasitas chakra besar dan banyak ditambah dengan chakra Kyuubi membuatnya bisa melakukan banyak hal terutama menggunakan jurus level tinggi tanpa perlu khawatir dengan efek samping seperti kehabisan banyak chakra.

Setelah bertahun tahun mengenal Naruto, Kyuubi tau bahwa Naruto semakin mirip dengan ayahnya, tapi ada kalanya akan terlihat seperti ibunya. Kyuubi menceritakan semua yang diketahuinya juga menceritakan semua tentang bijuu dan Rikudou-sennin, dan Kyuubi sadar bahwa Naruto tumbuh dan berkembang bagaikan kombinasi sempurna sosok Yondaime Hokage, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou dan ibunya, Chi Shi o no Habanero.

**Let’s give this story a try**

3 tahun setelah penyerangan yang hampir merenggut nyawa kecilnya, Naruto kini tumbuh menjadi anak yang bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengan Yondaime Hokage mereka. Meski banyak yang tak menyadari kemiripan Naruto secara fisik, atau lebih tepatnya warnanya, tak sedikit pula yang menyadari kemiripan Naruto dengan Yondaime Hokage dan Istrinya. Dengan wajah dan kulit putih sehat ibunya, rambut dan mata yang sama seperti Ayahnya, dengan tambahan 3 garis tipis dimasing masing pipi chubbynya, Naruto benar benar terlihat seperti duplikat ayahnya dalam versi mini dan lebih feminim.

Naruto mewarisi kecerdasan ayahnya, keahlian dalam mengurus rumah yang diwarisi dari ibunya, kekuatan dari kombinasi keduanya, tentu saja membuatnya sempurna. Setelah mengetahui semuanya dari Kurama, Naruto mulai mencoba untuk bisa memperbaiki kekacauan yang telah terjadi, mencoba untuk merubah semua kerusakan yang ada, membuka hati dan pikiran orang orang yang begitu sempit dan egois, dan Naruto harus memulainya dari akarnya, klan Uchiha.

Tapi tentu saja sangat sulit, karna yang Naruto tau klan Uchiha telah dibantai beberapa hari lalu, dan si sulung Uchiha, Itachi yang merupakan mantan kapten ANBU sekaligus kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke, satu satunya anggota Uchiha yang selamat dari pembantaian itu dikabarkan menghilang dan dinyatakan sebagai pengkhianat, buronan. Dan Naruto harus memulai dari para tetua desa Konoha yang kolot dan egois, Homura dan Koharu serta menyingkirkan Danzo jika saja bisa dilakukan.

Naruto tau, menyingkirkan Danzo akan sangat sulit, tapi jika Naruto sudah bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Homura dan Koharu agar berada dipihaknya, semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Untuk Sandaime Hokage, Naruto sama sekali tak perlu memusingkannya, karna Naruto sudah tau pasti bahwa Sandaime Hokage yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakeknya itu akan selalu berada di pihaknya, selagi niatnya memang baik, tentu saja. Para pemimpin klan dan wakil sipil shinobi? Mereka akan dengan mudah ditangani.

Dan rencana Naruto dimulai dengan cara yang sangat ekstrim.

Malam ini adalah malam kelahirannya, dimana usianya memasuki angka 8, Naruto membiarkan dirinya kembali dihajar habis habisan oleh para penduduk dan beberapa shinobi dewasa yang tak memiliki belas kasih karna dibutakan oleh kebencian dan rasa kehilangan mereka.

‘Ini saat yang tepat, Kurama.’

Pikir Naruto memberikan isyarat pada Kyuubi untuk memulai rencana mereka.

Tanda lahir dikedua pipi Naruto menebal, gigi gigi taringnya mulai menajam begitu juga dengan kuku kukunya, mata birunya berubah merah dengan pupil vertikal, rambutnya menjadi lebih liar dan udara begitu terasa mencekam dan sulit untuk bernapas.

Perubahan Naruto membuat mereka terkejut dan ketakutan, para penduduk kabur sedangkan para shinobi mengambil kuda kuda mereka, siap untuk menerima serangan dari Naruto, dan salah satu dari mereka yang cukup berani mencoba untuk menyerang Naruto, tapi beberapa ANBU bawahan Hokage dan 1 ANBU NE datang, meski ANBU NE itu hanya diam dan bersembunyi dalam jarak yang aman. ANBU dengan topeng anjing muncul di belakang Naruto dan memukul tengkuk Naruto membuat Naruto kehilangan kesadaran dan fisiknya kembali seperti semula, sedangkan ANBU yang lain sebagian mengejar para penduduk yang ikut andil dalam penyerangan Naruto, sebagian menyelesaikan para shinobi yang juga ikut andil kemudian membawa mereka kepada Morino Ibiki, shinobi dari devisi interogasi dan penyiksaan yang terkenal akan kesadisannya.

ANBU bertopeng anjing itu berkata dengan nada yang begitu dingin “Kalian segera urus mereka, bawa mereka pada Ibiki. Siksa mereka dan jika mereka masih keras kepala dengan pemikiran mereka, bunuh mereka. Aku akan bawa Naruto pada Sandaime.”

ANBU lain hanya mengangguk paham, mengikuti perintah kapten mereka dan segera membawa para shinobi dan penduduk ke tempat interogasi dan penyiksaan. Sedangkan ANBU NE itu segera pergi dari sana dan melaporkan masalah ini pada Danzo, dan ANBU bertopeng anjing itu mengangkat tubuh lemas Naruto di kedua lengan kekarnya membuatnya mengernyit dibalik topengnya.

‘Ringan.’

Itulah yang terlintas dipikiran ANBU bertopeng anjing, karna tubuh Naruto memang lebih kecil dari anak anak seusianya, beratnya juga bisa dibilang seperti anak 4 tahun, sangat ringan.

Khawatir ada luka dalam pada Naruto, ANBU bertopeng anjing itu segera menuju menara Hokage dan kedatangannya disambut wajah terkejut Hokage begitu melihat Naruto tak sadarkan diri di kedua lengan kekar kapten ANBUnya, pakaian penuh darah dan rambut kusam juga ada beberapa bercak darah di rambut pirang itu, meski Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen tak melihat ada luka dari Naruto.

‘Pasti karna Kyuubi.’

Itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Hiruzen.

Kapten ANBU itu membaringkan Naruto di sofa panjang di dekat meja kerja Hokage, dan Hiruzen segera mengirimkan ANBU untuk memanggil istrinya, Biwako untuk memeriksa Naruto. Dan selagi menunggu kedatangan istri dari Hokagenya, kapten ANBU menceritakan kronologi yang terjadi pada Naruto. Tentu saja cerita itu membuat Hiruzen murka.

Tak lama kemudian, Biwako datang dan segera memeriksa Naruto dan bertapa terkejutnya Biwako melihat Naruto menggerakan bibirnya, merangkai kata kata tanpa suara yang cukup mudah untuk dibaca untuk seseorang yang sudah tua sepertinya. Biwako menggangguk kecil yang amat sangat samar lalu menghela napas lega dalam hatinya.

Biwako mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hiruzen “Apa yang terjadi? Ini hampir sama seperti 3 tahun lalu.”

Hiruzen menceritakan apa yang diceritakan kapten ANBUnya, dan itu membuat Biwako menghela napas “Desa ini benar benar kacau, benar benar hancur. Kita sudah gagal memenuhi keinginan terakhir Yondaime Hokage.”

Hiruzen dan kapten ANBU itu mengangguk setuju.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah terbangun saat Biwako memeriksanya tetap berpura pura tak sadarkan diri, menunggu ruangan itu menyisakan dirinya bersama Hokagenya dan juga istri sang Hokage. Dan harapan Naruto terwujud dengan Hiruzen yang mendapatkan isyarat dari Biwako langsung memerintahkan para ANBUnya untuk meninggalkannya bersama istrinya.

Awalnya sang kapten ragu dan masih khawatir pada kondisi si bocah pirang, tapi Biwako meyakinkannya bahwa Naruto akan baik baik saja dan pada akhirnya meninggalkan sang Hokage bersama istrinya.

Hiruzen bertanya mendekati Biwako “Jadi, ada apa?”

Bukan Biwako yang menjawab, melainkan Naruto yang ternyata sudah duduk bersandar di sandaran sofa dengan mata tertutup dan kedua tangan bersilang di dada “Karna aku ingin bicara, hanya kalian berdua.”

Suara Naruto memang melengking layaknya suara anak anak seusianya, tapi sedikit lebih tinggi dari suara anak laki laki itu terdengar begitu tenang, terdengar sangat dewasa.

Pasangan suami-istri itu duduk di depan Naruto yang perlahan membuka kedua mata biru langitnya, menatap penuh dengan keseriusan.

Tentu saja sikap Naruto mengejutkan Hiruzen dan Biwako, tapi dengan semua pengalaman mereka sebagai shinobi mampu mengendalikan emosi dan rasa khawatir mereka.

Hiruzen bertanya “Naruto-kun, apa yang terjadi? Akhir akhir ini kau memang berubah banyak.”

Naruto menghela napas “Itu untuk lain kali. Yang ingin kubicarakan adalah apa yang dikatakan oleh Biwako-baabaa tentang Konoha dan orang orangnya. Baik itu penduduk maupun shinobinya.”

Keduanya mengernyit dan Biwako bertanya “Apa yang kau maksud?”

Naruto menatap Biwako dalam “Baabaa, Konoha sekarang berada di ujung tanduk. Benar benar di ujung tanduk.”

Biwako semakin mengenyit “Bisa kau jelaskan? Bahaya apa yang dihadapi Konoha saat ini?”

Naruto menggeleng kecil “Ini bukan sesuatu yang terjadi karna desa lain, ini karna desa Konoha sendiri, karna orang orang di dalamnya. Semuanya kacau sejak Uchiha Madara menginginkan posisi Hokage dan kekuatan Kyuubi, tapi masalah itu bisa menunggu. Masalah Konoha sekarang yang paling penting berada pada Danzo dan kedua tetua Konoha, Homura dan Koharu.”

Suami-istri itu kembali dikejutkan, dan Hiruzen bertanya “Apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun?”

Naruto masih bersadar pada sandaran sofa, tapi kedua tangannya kini bersembunyi dibalik saku celana pendeknya “Apa kalian tak pernah bertanya alasan Danzo membebat hampir seluruh tubuhnya dengan perban? Yang pada kenyataannya Danzo baik baik saja. Aku sangat yakin bahwa luka yang didapatnya dari misi misinya dulu sebelum mendirikan ANBU NE pasti tak seburuk itu sampai perlu ditutupi dengan perban.”

Hiruzen dan Biwako saling tatap penuh arti lalu kembali pada Naruto yang melanjutkan “Pernahkah kalian bertanya kenapa ANBU NE masih bisa beroperasi setelah dipaksa untuk bubar setelah penyerangan Kyuubi 8 tahun lalu?”

Hiruzen bertanya dengan rasa bingung dan was was yang membuncah di hatinya “Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau ketahui, Naruto-kun?”

Naruto menghela napas “Ini hanya antara kita ber-3. Kurama, atau mungkin sebut saja Kyuubi sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku.”

Tentu saja jawaban Naruto membuat Hiruzen dan Biwako sangat terkejut.

Hiruzen bertanya “Bagaimana bisa?”

Naruto menggeleng pelan “Seperti yang kukatakan, itu untuk lain kali. Sekarang kita perlu fokus pada ketiga orang itu.”

Kedua orang yang usia mereka sudah hampir 1 abad itu masih mencoba menenangkan pikiran mereka, mencoba memikirkan hal hal positif setelah mengetahui anak yang sudah dianggap cucu oleh mereka ini ternyata bertemu dengan Kyuubi dan berbicara pada Bijuu terkuat itu, meski mereka tak tau bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Karna yang mereka tau, segel Kyuubi di tubuh Naruto sangat kuat dan Naruto tak akan terpengaruh oleh aura negatif Kyuubi. Dan mereka berpikir bahwa segel itu juga akan menghalangi Naruto dan Kyuubi untuk bisa berkomunikasi, tapi ternyata mereka salah.

Naruto sendiri memberi waktu pada keduanya untuk bisa berkonsentrasi lagi dengan arah pembicaraan mereka nanti dan Naruto kembali menjelaskan “Kita harus bisa membuat Homura dan Koharu berada di pihak kita. Selama ini Danzo telah mencuci otak mereka dengan ideilogi gilanya itu dan karena itu juga Danzo masih bisa mengoperasikan ANBU NEnya itu. Danzo tak akan bisa berbuat apa apa tanpa kedua tetua itu, karna pada dasarnya semua kekuatan Danzo berasal dari mereka berdua.”

Hiruzen terdiam, sedangkan Biwako menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Melihat reaksi itu tentu saja membuat Naruto menghela napas lelah, tau bahwa reaksi Hokagenya itu akan seperti ini.

Naruto kembali menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya “Aku tau ini sangat sulit untukmu, jiijii. Tapi mengertilah, ini untuk kebaikan Konoha, seperti yang kau lakukan padaku.”

Hiruzen dan Biwako menatap Naruto tak mengerti, dan Naruto melanjutkan “Kalian membuat peraturan tentang Kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuhku, kalian selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan saat aku bertanya tentang orangtuaku, kalian tak pernah menjelaskan apapun padaku.”

Kalimat yang diucapkan begitu dengan tenang bahkan terdengar acuh tak acuh, menambah rasa bersalah di hati kedua orang tua itu. Mereka mengerti maksud Naruto, mereka sangat mengerti. Mereka telah mengorbankan masa kanak kanak Naruto dengan merahasiakan semuanya dari Naruto, merahasiakan siapa orangtuanya, merahasiakan alasan para penduduk dan shinobi membencinya, merahasiakan semua yang seharusnya menjadi haknya untuk mengetahui hal hal itu.

Meski Naruto tak bermaksud untuk membuat mereka merasa bersalah, tapi Naruto perlu mengatakan semua itu untuk mengingatkan pada mereka bahwa mereka juga memperlakukannya dengan secara politik, memperlakukannya seperti orang asing yang hanya menitipkan namanya di keluarga besar Konoha, dan pastinya akan mudah melawan Danzo menggunakan politik. Naruto yang telah mereka anggap sebagai cucu, mereka perlakukan secara politik, kenapa jika itu Danzo mereka perlakukan layaknya orang terdekat yang perlu mereka lindungi, layaknya keluarga?

Kesan itu tertangkap dengan baik oleh keduanya, dan membuat mereka menunduk malu atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Mereka sadar bahwa selama ini mereka hanyalah pasangan suami-istri pecundang yang takut untuk berpihak pada sosok anak kecil yang bahkan tak tau apa apa pada apa yang telah terjadi, mereka bersembunyi di balik status mereka untuk merasa aman, merasa diperlukan, tapi justru menjauhkan mereka dari harta mereka yang tak ternilai.

Naruto duduk dengan tegap “Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuat kalian merasa bersalah, aku hanya mencoba untuk memberikan saran untuk bisa memperbaiki kekacauan ini.”

Hiruzen menggeleng pelan “Tidak, kau benar Naruto-kun. Kami memang pecundang yang berlindung dibalik status kami. Tapi berkatmu, kami tau apa yang perlu kami lakukan untuk bisa memperbaiki semua kekacauan di desa ini. Saranmu benar benar sangat membantu kami yang sudah semakin tua ini.”

Naruto terkejut, tentu saja, karna Naruto telah memperkirakan penolakan dari sang Hokage mengingat Hiruzen, Homura dan Koharu teman 1 tim saat masih genin dan masih sering bekerja sama setelah lulus ujian chuunin dan jounin. Sedangkan Hiruzen dan Danzo adalah sahabat yang juga merupakan rival, layaknya Shoudaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara, tentu saja ikatan persahabatan mereka cukup dalam.

Biwako bertanya “Jadi, apa yang perlu kita lakukan?”

Naruto tersenyum “Pertama, buat Homura dan Koharu menyukaiku, menganggapku sebagai anak kecil lugu dan menyedihkan. Buat mereka menjadi simpatik kepadaku dan dengan begitu kita bisa melangkah pada tahap berikutnya.”

Hiruzen mengernyit “Dan kenapa harus begitu? Aku tau kau paling benci dikasihani.”

Naruto tertawa kecil “Tentu saja, mereka menginginkan kekuasaan, kekuatan dan tak terkalahkan. Dengan adanya Kyuubi dalam tubuhku, mereka akan berlomba lomba untuk bisa mendapatkanku agar bisa mereka gunakan. Tapi bagaimana jika hal itu dibalik, dimana mereka yang akhirnya merasa kasihan padaku karna dibenci oleh penduduk tanpa kutau apa alasan mereka, seegois apapun mereka, mereka tetap lah orang tua, hati orang tua tak akan bisa berbohong dan akan langsung bersimpatik pada orang orang lemah, terutama anak anak.”

Hiruzen dan Biwako tak pernah menyangka bahwa Naruto semakin mirip seperti rubah, cerdik yang menjurus pada licik. Tak ada yang salah dengan rencana Naruto, justru itu sangatlah sempurna, lebih dari rencana yang bisa mereka pikirkan, tapi kenyataan dimana Naruto memanfaatkan orang lain sebelum dirinya dimanfaatkan, itulah yang mengejutkan mereka.

‘Kombinasi Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou dan Chi Shi o no Habanero memang benar benar luar biasa.’

Begitulah pemikiran sepasang suami-istri itu.

Biwako bertanya “Bagaimana caranya agar Homura dan Koharu bisa menyukaimu, sedangkan kalian belum pernah bertemu.”

Senyum Naruto berubah menjadi seringai khas seorang Uzumaki, klan paling kuat, cerdik tapi sangat usil. Seringai yang membuat kedua orang tua itu merinding disko dan tak sanggup memperkirakan apa yang ada di otak kecil si bocah pirang mereka.

.

.

.

**Continued**


	2. Second Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview
> 
> Senyum Naruto berubah menjadi seringai khas seorang Uzumaki, klan paling kuat, cerdik tapi sangat usil. Seringai yang membuat kedua orang tua itu merinding disko dan tak sanggup memperkirakan apa yang ada di otak kecil si bocah pirang mereka.

**Preview ******

********

****

Senyum Naruto berubah menjadi seringai khas seorang Uzumaki, klan paling kuat, cerdik tapi sangat usil. Seringai yang membuat kedua orang tua itu merinding disko dan tak sanggup memperkirakan apa yang ada di otak kecil si bocah pirang mereka.

**Let’s continue the story ******

********

********

“Biarkan mereka melihat luka luka terparah yang pernah kudapat.”

Tentu saja jawaban yang membuat Hiruzen dan Biwako terkejut, pemikiran terburuk mereka muncul tanpa bisa mereka hentikan, tanpa bisa mereka tahan, dimana mereka harus membuat luka luka di tubuh mungil si pirang kecil mereka, membuat luka luka baru yang telah disembuhkan oleh Kyuubi. Tapi pemikiran mereka terganggu dengan penjelasan Naruto berikutnya.

“Kyuubi bisa menyembuhkanku. Itu benar, tapi dia juga bisa membuka kembali luka luka yang telah kudapat, baik itu luka baru maupun luka lama. Kalian pikir dengan Kyuubi tersegel dalam tubuh seseorang, tak ada resiko besar yang didapat orang itu selain mati saat Kyuubi diekstrak dari tubuh mereka?”

Keduanya menggeleng, dan Naruto melanjutkan “Ketika Kyuubi keluar secara paksa atau mati dalam tubuh penjaranya, luka luka yang telah disembuhkan Kyuubi akan kembali dan pastinya jika dalam bertahun tahun penjaranya mendapatkan luka luka yang bahkan bisa merenggut nyawa penjaranya dalam detik itu juga, sudah pasti si penjara akan langsung mati di tempat.”

Kedua pasang mata orang tua di depannya membulat, membuat Naruto tersenyum “Kyuubi bilang, beruntung dalam tubuhku ada darah klan Uzumaki, klan terkuat dan memiliki umur panjang, ditambah dengan chakra alami kami yang memang lebih besar dari rata rata shinobi terkuat yang ada, hal itu meminimalisir dampak yang kami dapat saat Kyuubi berhasil diekstrak atau mati di dalam tubuhku.”

Hiruzen dan Biwako menghela napas lega, selain itu mereka juga mendapatkan pengetahuan baru tentang keistimewaan seorang Uzumaki yang tak mereka ketahui.

Hiruzen bertanya “Jadi, bagaimana kita membiarkan mereka melihat kondisi terburukmu selagi ketiga ANBUku dan pastinya salah satu ANBU NE juga sudah tau bahwa Kyuubi telah menyembuhkan sebagian besar luka lukamu?”

Seringai kecil kembali tercetak di bibir tipis si bocah pirang “Kyuubi membantuku saat mereka menemukanku dan melapisi tubuhku dengan genjutsu terkuatnya, memperlihatkan seolah olah Kyuubi menolak untuk menyembuhkanku. Karna itu kapten ANBU tadi ragu meninggalkanku mengingat baabaa tak memberikan informasi lengkap tentang keadaanku tadi.”

Biwako bertanya “Lalu apa?”

Naruto menghela napas “Bukankah Koharu mantan ninja medis? Meski yang kudengar Koharu tak pernah mendalami teknik ninja medis, setidaknya ada pengalaman menjadi ninja medis di sana. Kita manfaatkan itu untuk meminta bantuan padanya untuk `menyembuhkan`ku, karna baabaa memerlukan chakra lebih untuk bisa menyelamatkanku.”

Hiruzen mengernyit “Bukankah itu akan menjadi sangat mencurigakan? Biwako adalah kepala dari semua rumah sakit di Konoha, jika Biwako memerlukan bantuan, itu pasti dari ninja medis terbaik yang dimilikinya.”

Naruto tertawa kecil “Bagaimana jika baabaa bilang ninja medisnya tak ada yang mau membantunya karna mereka tau siapa yang akan menjadi `pasien` mereka?”

Keduanya terdiam, dan Naruto melanjutkan “Koharu tak akan menolak, seegois apapun dia, jiwa keibuannya pasti akan terpanggil melihat kondisi seorang anak kecil yang begitu mengenaskan dan menyedihkan. Yang kudengar, Homura dan Koharu sebenarnya orang yang baik dan terlalu protektif terhadap Konoha setelah kematian guru mereka, dan Danzo mengambil kesempatan dari sana, mencuci otak mereka dengan ideologi gilanya.”

Hiruzen dan Biwako menatap Naruto khawatir, membuat Naruto menarik napas dalam dalam dan kembali melanjutkan perincian dari rencananya bersama Kyuubi “Tak perlu khawatir, Kyuubi tak akan membuka kembali luka lukaku seperti yang kujelaskan tadi, hanya melapisi tubuhku dengan genjutsunya seperti saat kapten ANBU itu membawaku kemari. Dan kalian hanya perlu besikap layaknya orang panik dan khawatir seperti saat kalian melihatku dalam gendongan kapten ANBU. Tapi sebelum itu, baabaa harus menemui Koharu terlebih dulu dan cobalah untuk membujuknya agar mau membantumu `menyembuhkan`ku. Karna untuk bisa mendapatkan simpatik dari Koharu, kita perlu bersandiwara dalam beberapa hari.”

Biwako bertanya “Bagaimana jika Koharu juga menolak?”

Naruto kembali menyeringai “Bagaimana dengan alasan Kyuubi yang menolak untuk menyembuhkanku agar aku mati dan Bijuu terkuat itu keluar dari dalam tubuhku? Apa yang akan kau jawab?”

Hiruzen ikut bertanya “Dan untuk berapa hari kita perlu bersandiwara?”

Naruto kembali bersandar, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, memejamkan mata birunya “Kita perlu bersandiwara kurang lebih selama 6 atau 7 hari agar rasa ingin melindungi milik Koharu benar benar terpusat padaku, untuk selanjutnya bisa kita bicarakan lagi. Paling tidak kita sudah mendapatkan Koharu dalam genggaman kita. 1 lebih baik dari pada tidak ada sama sekali.”

‘Luar biasa. Rencana yang begitu sempurna.’

Begitulah pikiran kedua orang tua yang ada di hadapan Naruto. Rencana yang begitu sempurna, sangat cerdik yang terkesan licik. Mereka jadi mulai khawatir, takut Kyuubi mempengaruhi otak polos si bocah pirang itu, tapi wajah Naruto saat ini seperti wajah ibunya yang memiliki rencana untuk menjahili Konoha, dan itu tak pernah berakhir dengan baik.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa mereka tak punya rencana lebih baik daripada yang Naruto jelaskan pada mereka. Rencana Naruto sudah benar benar sempurna, sangat hati hati, dan diperhitungkan dengan sangat baik, dengan keakuratan spekulasi yang benar benar mengaggumkan, bisa memprediksikan bagaimana Koharu akan menghadapi situasi dalam rencana mereka.

Naruto kembali berbaring dan Kyuubi mulai melakukan tugasnya, melapisi seluruh tubuh Naruto dengan genjutsu terkuatnya, genjutsu yang tak akan bisa dideteksi oleh seorang pakar genjutsu sekalipun. Rambut pirang Naruto menjadi kusam dan banyak darah yang menutupi rambut pirangnya, sebagian mengalir dari dahinya dan keluar dari bibir mungilnya, banyak luka goresan di wajah dan tubuhnya. Darah juga keluar dari perutnya yang membuat baju yang menutupinya basah karna darah.

Melihat keadaan Naruto yang begitu mengenaskan dan menyedihkan membuat hati kedua orang tua itu seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum kecil yang tajam, meski itu hanya genjutsu, tapi karna mereka tak merasakan ada genjutsu di sana membuat mereka menjadi semakin sedih. Bahkan mereka bisa mencium bau anyir darah yang pada kenyataannya hanyalah genjutsu yang Kyuubi gunakan untuk membuat Naruto terlihat terluka sangat parah, bahkan terlihat tengah diambang kematian.

`Ini benar benar tak terduga. Genjutsu Kyuubi bukan hanya sekedar genjutsu tingkat tinggi, ini bisa masuk dalam kategori genjutsu terlarang.’

Itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Hiruzen dan Biwako. Dan tanpa mengulur waktu, Biwako langsung keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menemui Koharu di gedung khusus untuk Homura dan Koharu bekerja. Tentu saja kedatangan Biwako mengejutkan keduanya, dengan napas tersengal, keringat menghiasi wajah yang kini sudah tak muda lagi, Biwako tanpa permisi langsung duduk dihadapan Koharu yang tengah menyesap tehnya bersama Homura.

“Aku perlu bantuanmu, Koharu.”

Ucapan yang terdengar seperti perintah daripada meminta pertolongan, dan jika Biwako bicara tanpa sopan santun seperti ini, artinya hal penting dan mengkhawatirkan tengah terjadi.

“Tariklah napas terlebih dulu dan jelaskan sesingkat mungkin.”

Balas Koharu tenang, dan Biwako melakukan apa yang diminta oleh mantan rekan setim suaminya itu lalu menjelaskan “Naru-chan..maksudku Uzumaki Naruto. Kyuubi menolak untuk menyembuhkan luka luka Naruto dan aku perlu bantuanmu untuk menyembuhkannya.”

Homura dan Koharu mengernyit, dan Koharu bertanya “Kenapa kau meminta bantuanku? Bukankah kau tau aku tak menyukainya?”

Biwako mengangguk pelan “Aku tau, tapi tak ada lagi yang bisa membantuku sekali kau. Para ninja medis di rumah sakit menolak untuk membantuku menyembuhkan Naruto.”

Koharu semakin mengernyit “Dan kenapa kau berpikir aku akan membantumu?”

Biwako mengela napas “Bagaimana jika alasan Kyuubi tak mau menyembuhkan Naruto karna Kyuubi ingin Naruto mati dan dia bisa keluar dari penjaranya?”

Jawaban yang membuat keduanya menjadi was was dan dengan segera Koharu berdiri diikuti Homura. Biwako tak menyangka bawa tak hanya Koharu yang akan ikut dengannya, tapi juga Homura, tapi keterkejutannya harus dikesampingkan, karna rencana harus berjalan dengan lancar dan cepat.

Ketiganya segera pergi ke ruang Hokage yang menampakan Hiruzen menatap iba dan bersalah pada Naruto yang masih bersimbah darah, kondisi Naruto tentu saja mengejutkan kedua tetua Konoha itu. Bagaimana tidak jika kondisi seorang anak kecil yang bahkan baru saja menginjak usia 8 tahun itu begitu mengenaskan dan menyayat hati.

Dengan segera Biwako membimbing Koharu untuk membantunya `menyembuhkan` luka luka Naruto, sedangkan Hiruzen dan Homura hanya bisa melihat kedua wanita tua itu berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa kecil si bocah pirang Konoha itu.

Saat kedua tetua desa Konoha itu melihat kondisi Naruto, ada perasaan bersalah dan kasihan dalam hati kecil mereka. Betapa mengenaskannya kondisi seorang anak yang bahkan tak tau apa alasannya dibenci oleh para penduduk dan shinobi dari desanya sendiri. Dan Hiruzen yang melihat ekspresi khawatir dan bersalah yang tersembunyi dengan baik di wajah tua kedua mantan rekan setimnya itu hanya bisa berdecak kagum dalam hatinya. Rencana Naruto berhasil, bahkan Homurapun sudah berada di genggaman tangan kecilnya itu.

Sudah hampir 2 jam Biwako dan Koharu menyembuhkan luka luka Naruto, mereka berhasil, hanya saja luka dalam yang diderita Naruto masih sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan secara total, seolah olah Kyuubi menolak chakra medis mereka untuk menyembuhkan luka dalam Naruto.

Ya, semuanya hanya genjutsu, hanya ilusi. Tapi jika genjutsu itu adalah buatan dari Kyuubi, Bijuu terkuat yang ada di 5 negara besar shinobi, tentu saja genjutsu itu akan terasa nyata. Karna itulah Biwako dan Koharu merasa kelelahan setelah memberikan sebagian besar chakra mereka untuk menyembuhkan luka luka Naruto sebab chakra keduanya justru semakin memperkuat genjutsu di tubuh Naruto. Kini luka luka luar Naruto telah sembuh, sekarang mereka perlu memandikan Naruto dan menggantikan pakaiannya yang compang camping dan penuh darah itu.

Koharu berkata “Biarkan anak ini di rumahku untuk pemulihannya dan aku bisa mengawasi perkembangan mental dan fisiknya.”

Usulan Koharu mengejutkan Hiruzen dan Biwako, sedangkan Homura menatap penuh arti pada Koharu.

Hiruzen mengenyit “Kenapa aku harus mempercayakan perkembangan mental dan fisik Naruto-kun padamu? Aku tau kau juga memiliki rasa benci pada Naruto-kun.”

Koharu menghela napas “Ya, kau benar. Tapi aku tak pernah benar benar benci pada anak ini, hanya sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya itu yang membuatku was was jika anak ini lepas kendali. Dan jika kau lupa, baru saja aku membantu istrimu menyembuhkan sebagian besar luka yang diderita anak ini.”

Hiruzen dan Biwako saling tatap, lalu menatap Koharu sebelum akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan Homura masih melihat apa yang terjadi dalam diam, entah apa yang ada di kepalanya itu. Koharu meminta Homura untuk menggendong Naruto dan membawa si bocah pirang itu ke kediaman khusus untuk para tetua, ditambah kediaman mereka bersebelahan mempermudah mereka jika terjadi sesuatu.

Homura membaringkan Naruto di kamar tamu yang beruntungnya dibersihkan secara berkala oleh orang orang yang disewa untuk membersihkan kediaman para tetua desa. Sedangkan Koharu menyelimuti tubuh mungil si pirang dengan selimut tebal, menjaga tubuh ringkih itu dari angin malam yang begitu dingin mengingat sebentar lagi memasuki musim dingin.

Homura dan Koharu ke ruang tamu, atau lebih tepatnya Homura yang menyeret mantan teman setimnya itu ke ruang tamu.

Homura bertanya “Apa yang kau pikirkan?”

Koharu menatap Homura penuh arti “Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan? Biwako meminta bantuanku, untuk apa kau ikut kesana? Dan jangan bilang untuk melindungiku, aku masih bisa melindungi diriku sendiri.”

Homura menghela napas “Maksudku apa yang kau pikirkan dengan membawa anak itu ke sini? Apa kau tidak curigq pada mereka?”

Koharu mengernyit "Apa maksudmu?"

Homura menjelaskan "Biwako bilang alasan Kyuubi tak mau menyembuhkan anak itu karna ingin anak itu mati dan bisa keluar dari penjaranya. Jika Biwako mengatakan itu pada ninja medisnya, mereka pasti akan membanyu Biwako karna mereka tak ingin mengambil resiko seperti insiden 8 tahun lalu."

Koharu terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya Koharu menatap Homura dalam “Tidakkah kau melihat keadaannya tadi? Ya, aku membantu Biwako untuk menjaga kestabilan penjara Kyuubi, tapi bisakah kau melihat anak kecil yang tak tau apa apa harus tersiksa karna sesuatu yang bahkan bukan kesalahan dan kemauannya? Bisakan kau hanya berdiam diri melihat anak yang menyelamatkan kita dari penyerangan Kyuubi terus diperlakukan seperti ini?”

Kali ini Homura terdiam dan Koharu melanjutkan “Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak melihat kondisinya tadi, tidak, lebih tepatnya sejak usianya memasuki umur 5 tahun. Sekarang bagaimana jika Naruto terus mendapatkan perlakukan seperti ini dan tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang pendendam lalu berusaha untuk menghancurkan Konoha? Bagaimana kau akan menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi seperti bukan Kyuubi yang menggunakan Kyuubi melainkan Naruto yang menggunakan Kyuubi untuk menghancurkan desa ini seperti yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Madara dan pria bertopeng 8 tahun lalu?”

Homura masih terdiam, berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan Koharu memanglah benar, dan kemungkinan itu memiliki tingkat presentase yang cukup tinggi, karna siapa yang tau hati seseorang, apalagi hati seorang anak kecil yang diperlakukan bagaikan sampah oleh orang orang dari desanya sendiri, oleh shinobi yang harusnya melindunginya karna usianya masih terlalu muda untuk bisa melawan orang orang dewasa terutama shinobi.

Dan kenapa selama ini dirinya dan Koharu tak bisa melihat hal seperti ini? Apa yang membuat mereka melupakan kenyataan bahwa si pirang kecil itu masih lah bayi, bahkan belum ada 2 jam terlahir ke dunia ini, harus menjadi penjara bagi Kyuubi tanpa bisa memberika perlawanan? Apa yang membuatnya lupa bahwa anak yang ada di dalam kamar tamu kediaman Koharu itu hanyalah anak kecil yang tak tau apa apa pada apa yang pernah terjadi dan saat ini masih menjadi beban hati bagi penduduk Konoha, baik sipil maupun shinobi. Terutama di hari kelahiran si bocah pirang itu, tanggal 10 Oktober, hari tragedi mengenaskan itu terjadi.

Lamunannya terganggu dengan suara jatuh dari kamar tamu, membuat Homura dan Koharu langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar itu yang disuguhkan pemandangan si bocah pirang itu tengah terduduk di lantai dengan kaki yang membentuk huruf w, dan kiri di antara kakinya untuk menopang tubuh mungilnya dan tangan kanannya mengusap kepalanya layaknya orang yang mencoba mengusir rasa sakit yang membuat pengelihatannya berkunang kunang.

Seandainya Naruto tak dalam keadaan masa pemulihan, baik Homura dan Koharu pasti sudah memeluk si bocah pirang itu dengan erat karna betapa lucu dan manisnya pose si pirang itu sekarang. Mata biru bulat itu akhirnya menatap kedua tetua desa Konoha dengan tatapan lucu, bingung dan takut.

“Siapa kalian? Dimana jiijii dan baabaa? Ini dimana?”

Itulah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto pada Homura dan Koharu. Sebelum menjawab, Koharu membantu Naruto untuk bisa kembali berbaring di ranjangnya lalu duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengusap kepala pirang itu dengan lembut.

“Aku Koharu dan pria tua yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu namanya Homura, mantan rekan setimku saat kami genin. Jika yang kau maksud adalah Sandaime dan istrinya, mereka masih ada pekerjaan dan memberikanmu pada kami untuk menjagamu untuk sementara waktu sampai kondisimu benar benar pulih. Dan sekarang kau ada di rumahku.”

Jawab Koharu dengan lembut, jawaban yang membuat Naruto tertawa penuh kemenangan dalam hati. Rencananya berhasil, bahkan lebih dari yang telah diperhitungkannya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan berkedip lucu menatap Koharu “Ko-haru.”, lalu menatap Homura “Ho-mura.”, kemudia tersenyum dan berseru senang “Haru-baabaa! Mura-jiijii!”

Panggilan yang mengejutkan kedua orang tua itu, benar benar tak terduga. Anak kecil yang sempat mereka benci kini tersenyum manis pada mereka, memanggil mereka seperti sosok kakek dan nenek bagi si bocah pirang itu. Dan jangan salah, senyum yang Naruto berikan adalah senyum yang tulus dalam hatinya, karna biar bagaimanapun kedua orang tua di hadapannya ini juga korban dari tragedi yang terjadi 8 tahun lalu dan tramua yang masih tertinggal atas kematian Nidaime Hokage yang juga merupakan guru dari keduanya.

Saat melihat Homura dan Koharu tak bereaksi terhadap panggilannya, Naruto bertanya dengan wajah harap harap cemas “Aku tidak boleh memanggil kalian seperti itu? Jiijii bilang aku harus berhati hati saat memberi nama panggilan pada orang yang baru kukenal? Apa kalian tidak suka? Apa kalian marah padaku? Apa kalian akan memukulku?”

Pertanyaan yang terlontarkan dengan suara menangis yang tertahan, suara yang membuat hati kedua orang tua itu tercubit. Dan dengan segera Koharu kembali mengusap kepala pirang itu dengan lembut “Tentu saja kau boleh memanggil kami seperti itu, tapi hati hati saat ada orang lain disekitar. Mereka bisa marah padamu.”

Naruto mengangguk dan Koharu bertanya penuh rasa penasaran "Dan apa maksudmu dengan memukul?"

Naruto terlihat menegang dan tersentak membuat Homura dan Koharu mengeryit.

"Orang orang desa selalu memukulku dan melempariku batu jika aku mencoba mendekati mereka bahkan sekedar ingin menyapa anak anak mereka juga akan membuat mereka marah padaku. Padahal aku hanya ingin berteman dengan anak anak mereka."

Jawaban yang membuat kemurkaan Koharu makin memuncak, sedangkan Homura masih merasakan keraguan dalam hatinya. Hati kecilnya ingin melindungi si bocah pirang itu, tapi otaknya masih terlalu kuat untuk bisa memenangkan hatinya, otaknya lebih mendominasi daripada hatinya.

Naruto kembali menyeringai dalam hatinya, apalagi saat melihat Homura yang hanya diam menatap interaksinya dengan Koharu. Naruto bisa merasakan perasaan khawatir, sedih, kasihan, bersalah, marah dan lega bercampur dalam hati Homura dan Kohari. Dan ya, Naruto sudah bisa merasakan perasaan hati seseorang sejak 2 tahun lalu berkat latihan dari Kyuubi di alam bawah sadarnya setiap kali dirinya tidur atau dalam keadaan tak sadar karna terluka.

‘Rencana pertama berhasil, dengan sempurna tanpa halangan.’

Batin Naruto yang dibalas seringaian malas dari Kyuubi di dalam penjaranya.

Dan mulai detik ini, sandiwara akan dimulai sampai 7 hari kedepan untuk menyempurnakan rencana berikutnya.  


.

.

.

**Continued**


End file.
